


White Christmas

by dbz2010



Series: Mass Effect drabbles [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbz2010/pseuds/dbz2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Kaidan get stuck in the middle of nowhere during a blizzard on Christmas Eve. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Title: White Christmas  
> Author: mdnght2002  
> Beta: N/A  
> Series: Mass Effect  
> Character(s): male Shepard, Kaidan Alenko  
> Genre: science fiction  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 595  
> Summary: John and Kaidan get stuck in the middle of nowhere during a blizzard on Christmas Eve. What could go wrong?  
> Notes: n/a

John Shepard shivered a bit as he tried to get a fire going in the fireplace. It was slow going since he hadn’t lit a fire in ages since he got assigned to the Normandy full-time as the ship’s Captain. Heck, he didn’t even remember lighting a fire when he was holed up trying to defend civilians against Batarians during the Skyllian Blitz. He hadn’t dared to light a fire back then in case it alerted the enemy to his location.

After muttering a few curse words in both English and Turian (something he picked up from Garrus over the years that the two of them fought together against Reapers, Geth, and Collectors), he turned to his lover and held out the matches to him. Kaidan was just chilling on the couch covered in at least three blankets as he tried not to laugh at John’s futile attempts at starting the fire.

“You got to say the magic word first, John,” he said in a silky smooth voice. John could feel goosebumps crawling down his spine and he felt his cheeks flush warm as he blushed a little bit.

“Come on, Kaidan. It is almost Christmas time. Where is your goodwill and kindness?” John said as he frowned a bit at him.

Kaidan rolled his eyes as he slid off of the couch and waddled over to John with all of the blankets still firmly around his body. “It went away when the power shut off. I know this blizzard came out of nowhere and shut off all power for miles around us but that doesn’t mean I have to be nice about it. All I wanted was a weekend getaway with my future husband and life-partner and this is what we get. I am starting to think that the universe hates us ever since we got rid of the Reaper problem,” Kaidan stated as he tried hard not to make it sound like he was whining about the whole ordeal.

John rattled the matchbox as he watched Kaidan settle down next to him. He frowned again as Kaidan took the matchbox from his hands and set it on the side table that was next to the fireplace. “Do we really need a fire, John?” Kaidan asked as he pulled the blankets off of his partially and started to wrap his lover in them with him. “I mean, we can always find other ways of getting warm.” He raised his eyebrows as his voice got a little husky towards the end of the question.

John blushed a bit more as he shook his head. “Don’t worry. You don’t want to unwrap your Christmas gift a little early,” he said as he got closer to Kaidan. He could feel his cold body getting warmer by the second but he wasn’t sure if it was because of the additional body heat or something else that was making him warmer. “Also, we need to eat soon. This is the only way we can eat unless you want to eat cold beans and sausages.”

Kaidan chuckled at that statement as he pulled John closer so that he could wrap his arms around his lover’s waist. “Don’t worry. We won’t starve. Besides, I want my dessert first and my Christmas present early, too,” he said before he pulled John in for a long, deep kiss. The two of them broke apart after a few seconds and Kaidan watched as John shook his head before gently pulling him down on the ground for a few hours of fun before dinner time.


End file.
